Ryoma, Sakuno and the dorm room happenings
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno are in collage and in a hopeless situation. Or so they think. Read and find out what I put them trough.
1. Chapter 1: Worries

Ryoma, Sakuno and the dorm room happenings

Chapter one:

Ryoma hit the tennis ball back to Momoshiro. It was during afternoon tennis practice. The sun was blazing down, making the courts outside virtually a steam bath. Momo jumped up into the air hitting his famous Super Greato Momoshiro Special. Ryoma only smirked as he hit it back.

After gaining the final match point against Momo retaining both their spots on the regulars. The others who had also finished their games sat against the fences and complained about how hot it was. Eiji was heard louder than the rest, as his doubles partner Oishi, and his best friend Fuji tried to consol him. Momo and Echizen's game was the last to fill in for the regulars; ever since Taka had stopped playing to work for his father at their sushi shop there were exactly eight people and eight spots for the regulars.

Ryoma leaned against the fence, listening to the others talk. His ears picked up a laugh that made his heart lurch. Ryoma stiffened, catching the attention of the others. The laugh continued to get closer until a few moments later when a group of girls came around the corner. The girl in the middle was the one Ryoma had waited for. Sakuno Ryusaki, a brown haired, clumsy girl had been his friend since freshmen year, and his object of affection since the summer between their senior year and freshman year of collage. They'd both been accepted to the same collage last year and now they were in their second year. Ryoma knew that she was klutzy and shy, but he also knew that she was kind and caring to all those around her, making her shine above the other girls vying for his attention.

It had been awhile since the regulars had since Sakuno around the courts. She used to be here all the time, wand then suddenly she'd just stopped. A tension, they couldn't figure out was about, permeated between the two. But there she was and she seemed confused about how she had gotten there. Apparently Sakuno had been distracted and hadn't noticed where she and her friends where walking, until she came face to face with the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Immediately her eyes searched to find his, until her hazel orbs met his golden gaze. Sakuno blushed and looked away, instead looking towards the ground. Realizing Ryoma would figure out exactly what she was doing, she gained a bit of courage and looked towards Ryoma. Her eyes never made it passed his sweat soaked t-shirt.

"Hello Ryoma-kun, how are you?" Ryoma looked at her face but noticed that she wouldn't meet his gaze, feeling disappoint spread he answered.

"Alright you?" Ryoma could've hit himself. She was finally talking to him and that was all he could say. He was well aware that Sakuno was avoiding him, and he was pretty sure why and whose fault it was. His, of course.

"I'm good. Just been busy." She replied lamely. Ryoma nodded dumbly, and then lowered his gaze missing the longing gaze on her face. "Well I better get going. I don't want to keep you from practice." Ryoma jerked his head up, he really didn't want her to go, but he nodded anyway.

"Yeah, later." Sakuno nodded; waved to the other tennis players she knew and continued around the next turn with her friends disappearing from Ryoma's view. Ryoma felt a sinking twinge in his stomach and his heart, his fingers shaking from the erg to grab her and not let her out of his sights. The regulars had seen the agony on both their faces but they couldn't do anything. They didn't know the problem, so didn't know what to do or what advice to give to make it better. Everyone had knew them a long time, and had thought that their relationship had finally progressed into something more 'serious' after the school had begun. Now with them not talking it was just awkward, and it was just hurting both parties.

Ryoma closed his eyes in frustration, tossing his half empty water bottle and along with his towel onto the ground next to Kaidoh. "I'm going to go for a jog." Then he took off to run before anyone could say anything. He just felt like punishing himself, he couldn't sit at the moment. Ryoma couldn't believe how big of a coward he was, he knew it should be him that broke the silence between them. After all it was his fault that they weren't talking.

FLASHBACK……

Ryoma and Sakuno where sitting in Ryoma's hub dorm room. They were in the same European History class, and they needed to write a short five page essay on the French Revolution. It wasn't that it was hard; it was just an excuse for them to hang out, without the others around. Sakuno was typing away at her laptop at Ryoma's desk as he worked on his own laptop from his bed. Momo, his roommate, was off eating burgers with Eiji.

Ryoma was practically finished with his own paper, so he was watching Sakuno work on hers. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked the same as always, a messy ponytail, black rimmed reading glasses, and unconsciously biting her lower lip as she wrote and reread her work. Feeling his eyes on her, Sakuno turned to see what Ryoma leaning against the wall his computer in his lap unused at the moment. His golden eyes were staring straight at her. She felt the familiar flutter of her heartbeat as she stared back at him. Figuring he wanted something, she turned her chair towards him

"Ryoma are you done already?" Ryoma only shook his head no, "Did you need your desk then?" Again he shook his head no. Rolling her eyes at him Sakuno sighed, a little irritated. "Then spit out. What do you want? Ryoma looked at her a moment longer, then shrugged.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah but you're staring at me and have been for awhile. So what do you need?" Sakuno got from the desk and grabbed the computer off his lap and set it next to her own, so her klutziness wouldn't get in the way while they talked. She sat Indian style facing next to him and waited for him to talk.

Ryoma just kept staring at her, Sakuno watched his eyes, eyes that were looking straight at her, watching as the eyes seemed to weight their options, and finally it seemed Ryoma had come to one. The light in his eyes seems to have changed, and suddenly they where closer to each other, and moving closer still. Sakuno wasn't sure she wanted what she expected was to come, scared it would change things between them, yet she couldn't move away. Ryoma's palm cupped the side of her faces as they were only inches/centimeters apart. Then their lips touched, just a hesitant touching of lips. Ryoma pulled back to face her. "I need you and I want to do that again. That alright with you?"

Sakuno felt herself nodding, not really sure, as she was being swept up by emotions and feelings she'd only read about in novels. Ryoma's eyes began to drift shut, as did her own, as the kiss deepened taking their breath's away. Sakuno's hands came up to cup the nape of Ryoma's neck. The small hairs there tickling her finger's as they brushed against it. Ryoma felt heat surging in his stomach region, as he felt those long slender fingers holding him, more importantly not pushing him away.

Finally their human limitations caught up with them as they needed to breathe. They pulled away slowly, reluctantly. Ryoma's hands where on either side of Sakuno's face, as he looked down at her. Only to realize that sometime during their make out session Ryoma had leaned them down, her on bottom, her legs practically opened from their previous Indian style position and cradling his hips as he lay upon her.

A fierce blush covered Sakuno's face, along with fear of what she felt. She knew then they needed to stop or the would definitely do something she wasn't ready to do. Panicking Sakuno pushed Ryoma off of her. "I need to leave. Bye." Sakuno had taken her laptop and fled the room as fast as she could. She didn't stop until she reached her own hub room, at the other end of then unisex dorm. Rushing inside, she locked the door behind her. Tomo wasn't in and Sakuno was glad. Laying the laptop onto her desk Sakuno climbed onto her bed to lie down. Remembering what just happened, her heart sunk at the realization that she'd just pushed Ryoma away with no explanation. Feeling tears rise up in her eyes Sakuno began crying.

End of Flashback Warning switching of pov's

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well that's it for now. Cheers Fanfiction readers.

BlackDove of Blessings

Ryoma and Sakuno are in collage and in a hopeless situation. Or so they think. Read and find out what I put them trough.


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts

Ryoma, Sakuno and the dorm room happenings

Chapter two

A fierce blush covered Sakuno's face, along with fear of what she felt. She knew then they needed to stop or the would definitely do something she wasn't ready to do. Panicking Sakuno pushed Ryoma off of her. "I need to leave. Bye." Sakuno had taken her laptop and fled the room as fast as she could. She didn't stop until she reached her own hub room, at the other end of then unisex dorm. Rushing inside, she locked the door behind her. Tomo wasn't in and Sakuno was glad. Laying the laptop onto her desk Sakuno climbed onto her bed to lie down. Remembering what just happened, her heart sunk at the realization that she'd just pushed Ryoma away with no explanation. Feeling tears rise up in her eyes Sakuno began crying.

End of Flashback Warning switching of pov's

"He probably hates me now." Sakuno said to herself as she got ready to go bowling with her friends that night. Every since that day Sakuno had tried to keep to her room as much as possible; so as not to run into Ryoma. Her friends has begun to worry, so convinced her she needed to come out for a night and have a little fun. Yet all she really wanted to do was to go down the hall to Ryoma's room and see if they could talk things out.

About the time she began to do her hair a know sounded at her door. Without taking the big blue hair clip or any of the smaller ones she was using to hold up her hair as she straightened it, Sakuno headed to the door. When she opened the door, her mouth when slack. Ryoma stood there looking at her, a determined look in his face. She couldn't believe it, he was actually there! Happiness at seeing him soon became apprehension. As the thought that he was here to end their friendship came to the forefront. Ryoma noticed the changed expressions crossing Sakuno's face. He was starting to regret his rash decision to come here, when Sakuno moved back to allow him entrance to her room. Walking inside Ryoma mentally preparing herself for her reaction to his apology.

Turning to face her he felt Sakuno's arms come around his waist. "Ryoma I'm sorry for running out like that, I panicked and I'm really sorry. Please don't tell me you're breaking off with me." Ryoma could hear the tears in her voice. Turning around he wrapped his arms around her waist and upper back. Pressing his cheek against her head Ryoma felt the hair clips begin to prod into his neck.

"I didn't come here to break off, I cam here to apologize. I shouldn't have pressed you like I did. I couldn't help it, you just feel right when you're with me. I wanted us to be more than just friends; I've wanted to be more than just friends since junior year prom. I just hadn't really admitted it to myself until now, because I thought I could handle it if you regretted me. When we were in my room I just went for it and it got out of hand, and then you ran out on my I thought you hated me. So when you began avoiding me, I stayed away, I just thought you didn't want anymore to do with me. And I don't think I've ever felt so defeated, and stupid. I just wanted to be with you."

Sakuno brought her hear up, shaking it in the negative, tears still staining her cheeks. "No I thought you hated me. I mean running out like I did, I should have explained. I just wanted some time to think things out. I wasn't ready for that, but then I couldn't seem to find the courage to face you again."

"So you're not mad at me. You were so upset that day; I promise I won't do that again if you don't want me to."

"No." Sakuno shook her head emphasizing her point. Ryoma looked at her confused.

"No? To what or which?"

"No to both, I wasn't mad, I was just scared." Here Sakuno blushed. Swallowing her said, "You know I've never done that before." Ryoma stared at her. Of course he knew that, Sakuno had confessed about being a virgin one time, during their many serious discussions in his car back in their small home town. It'd been after a rumor had started going around that Sakuno was always hanging out with Ryoma, because they had sex, and that She wanted bragging rights, or some stupid crap. Sakuno had been really upset, her parents and his parents both knew they hadn't done anything, that they were just friends. But Sakuno couldn't keep it in any longer, and so she'd asked Ryoma to take her for a ride up to their spot, where they'd spent the night in the back of his truck talking.

Ryoma shook his in confirmation that he knew. "So doest that mean I can't kiss you either?" Sakuno's face really flushed red then, but she shook her head.

"No, actually I really want the opposite." Bringing her hand up to swipe away her bangs only to remember how silly she must look with her hair all up in twists and clips. "This is so embarrassing, why didn't you say anything. I must look like an idiot." Sakuno reached up to take the clips out only for Ryoma to stop her hand. Ryoma had that look on his face, the same one as that day. Bringing up his own hand he began taking out the clips and placing them on Tomo's desk beside him. As he the last one down form her hair, he ran his fingers into the think brown folds. Sakuno sighed at the sensation; she loved her hair being played with. It was so thick that not a lot of people messed with it, but the sensation of Ryoma's fingers playing against her scalp brought a low moan to the back of her throat. Ryoma leaned forward stopped when he heard the moan in her slender throat, feeling it vibrate through his fingers, up his arms and down his spine. His breath brushed against Sakuno's chin, she opened her slightly closed eyes to meet his gaze, a cocky grin spreading on his lips.

"I'm going to kiss you now, and only kiss you. So don't push me away. If you don't like it or want me to stop, just say so." Then he swooped down and kissed her. It wasn't like the first time, a soft exploration of new territory, no this time it was a hunter returning to familiar ground to reclaim his hunting ground. To put it simply, it was mind blowing. Ryoma's hands buried themselves farther into her hair, wrapping his fingers into the strains. Sakuno replied with a long exhale of withheld breath; bring her hands up around his shoulders as her knees grew shaky. Ryoma's tongue played the rolled of hunger, as it sought the recess corners of her mouth. Her mouth widen to give him entrance, earning her a groan from Ryoma. The vibration from his chest to hers, made her breasts hum and her knees buckle. Ryoma took the weight and began moving her backwards towards her desk, placing her onto it once they'd reached it, without once breaking from the kiss. Sakuno brought both her hands up to his hair, as he began to explore her back and waist. Still feeling a part in her head screaming, and worrying, Sakuno reassured herself. What she'd realized since the last time was that if something were to happen she'd rather it be with Ryoma than anyone else. With that thought she brought her legs around Ryoma's waist and brought him closer.

A moan came from them both as Ryoma's body, came full up against her. Moving away from her lips towards her neck, Ryoma paused to talk. "If you keep holding me like this, I can't promise not to break my promise and only kiss you, Sakuno. I am a guy after all." Sakuno shook her head.

"I know Ryoma, and I'm a girl after all."

"Yes you are." With those words Ryoma brought his hips right up against hers, letting her know without words what he really did know. The air rushed out of Sakuno as she felt his impending erection flush against her heated core. Sakuno only held him tighter. Another set of moans escaped the pair when the door opened. At the unexpected interruption and the collective gasps coming from the door, the pair figured someone/s was/were there.

Ryoma turned and Sakuno looked up to see the rather large gathering of their friends at the door, staring at them. Sakuno blushed but Ryoma just turned a bit more, not enough to see his 'package' but enough to give them a healthy dose of his deadliest glare. "Can't you see we're a bit busy, can you get out and lock the door behind you?" Without as much as an 'oops' the group shut the door. Ryoma didn't turn back to Sakuno until he heard the doors lock turn. When he did, he placed his forehead atop her crown and sighed, breathing to try and regain his composure. When he leaned back Sakuno was looking down into her lap, her arms and legs still around him.

"Sakuno?" He started, but Sakuno looked up at him, and she began to laugh. She couldn't help it, it was just too funny. After a couple of second Ryoma joined in, and they both stood to collapse onto Sakuno's bed. Ryoma just held her close to them, as their breathing became normal, yet he didn't let go of her. They both could still feel the after effects of their desire, so decided not to push it and just stay still.

"Well that was embarrassing." Sakuno said looking up into Ryoma's face, the desire and laugh still evident in her eyes. Ryoma nodded beginning to pull away, but Sakuno held him tighter to her. "But I don't want to stop, I want to stay here a while longer, if only for a bit." Sakuno leaned upwards and pecked Ryoma on the cheek. Ryoma returned the soft kiss with one of his own on her head, placing his arms back around her and pressing her up against him once more. Sakuno sighed. "Ryoma, I forgot to tell you." Ryoma looked enquiringly at her, as if to say 'what?' "I love you." Ryoma looked into her eyes, her face, brushing a strand away from her cheek.

"I love you too."

...

Well that's it for now. Cheers Fanfiction readers.

BlackDove of Blessings


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation

Chapter three: Interrogation

Ryoma couldn't be smugger as he walked into his room that night. After Sakuno and he had spent the even in her room, doing nothing but hanging out. (Sheesh you Pervs.) Well they'd made out a lot, cooled off, and made out some more. Even if Sakuno felt safe with Ryoma, didn't mean she was going to if given the choice. Not like it dampened his mood. But what he found inside his room probably did.

There sitting in every available space were his friends. They all had the same thing on their minds. Sakuno, him, and what they'd done all evening. Ryoma made to turn tale back out the door, but Momo and the group were to fast for him as they grabbed his collar and dragged him back inside, closing and locking the door behind them. After plopping a very disgruntled Ryoma into the middle of their throng they waited for him to spill his guts. (You'd think they'd know by now, THIS IS RYOMA WE'RE TALKING AOBUT, he doesn't divulge anything without probable threat.) So Ryoma just continued to glare at the assembly.

"Ry-o-ma?" Momo urged in a brotherly sing-song tone. "I think you have something to _tell_ us." Momo emphasized with a pointed glare of his own.

"I don't know what you mean." Ryoma glared back, he wasn't telling them anything they should be able to figure it out on their own from what they'd seen earlier.

"Oh, but we think you do, Ochibi." Eiji said, settling next to Momo.

"Yes Echizen we're all curious about that displayed with Sakuno, and well she's like a sister to us and we like to know what's going on." Fuji said, his eyes closed and giving his most happy-sadist smile.

"Hn."

"That's not an answer, you bastard." Momo said. (He's not being mean, or trying to start a fight, that's just what he calls Ryoma a lot in the show.)

"Are you and Sakuno dating?" Tezuka asked. (Yes he's here too) They knew Tezuka is about the only one that can get Ryoma to divulge information without resorting to Inui-juice; they didn't want to kill him, they just wanted to get answers.

Ryoma looked at Tezuka's straight face, and noticed a hard edge to his eyes. Tezuka was like a big brother to Sakuno in many ways, and Ryoma respected him. He also knew that Tezuka did not like messing with other people's relationships, unlike some of his other sempais, but this had to do with Sakuno so therefore he felt inclined to answer him.

"Not exactly."

"_Not exactly_, how?"

"We haven't actually gone on a date."

"Then are you in a relationship?" Tezuka clarified himself.

"Yes." Tezuka nodded.

"Do you care for Sakuno?" Tezuka asked, "In a more than friendly way?"

"Yes."

"Did you use protection?" That caught everyone's attention, when had their stoic captain ask questions like that.

"No…" "WHAT!!!!!" Came from the group as they all stood up in rage to attack Ryoma.

"Let me finish." Ryoma almost yelped. (This is Ryoma, he doesn't actually yelp more than gulp) The sempais looked at Tezuka, who was glaring dangerously at Ryoma, when he nodded. Ryoma cleared his throat.

"Though it really isn't any of your business," more angry glares, "But we didn't do anything but make-out."

"Is that the truth?" Ryoma gave a particularly angry glare at that but nodded in the affirmative.

"Okay, don't let your guard down, and don't hurt her." Tezuka then sat down in Ryoma's chair re-opened the book he'd brought and began to read. The group looked at him in astonishment, well Fuji was smiling, and Inui was processing the data he'd just received. Kaidoh, (more experienced now than he's portrayed in the show) was silently blushing against the wall as rest imitated a fish as they gapped at their leader.

"Tezuka, that's it?" Oishi asked. Tezuka looked up from this book he was studying.

"Hn." He nodded, Oishi sputtered.

"B-but, but…" Tezuka marked his place with his finger closed his book and looked at the group.

"What more do you want me to say. I told them to be careful, not to let their guards down incase their relationship progresses, and I told him not to hurt Sakuno because he knows there'll be a price to pay if he does. What else can I say; it's none of my business. Now I'm going back to my room I have finals in Latin tomorrow to study for." With that Tezuka headed out the door. Fuji sighed.

"As much as I like to torture people I too have that Latin test to study for, so I'll be leaving regrettably." Fuji then followed Tezuka out of the door. Oishi whose mouth was still trying to imitate a fish, just nodded.

"I guess there really isn't much more to say." Then in a daze he walked out the door, Inui called and said that he'd go along with him, they left with Inui mumbling off data about unwedded pregnant college students. Kaidoh leaned off from the wall, 'hissed' out a later and he too disappeared out the door. Eiji and Momo were all that were left. Momo plopped onto his bed. Eiji said something hurriedly about a test he needed to study for and hadn't yet. As he rushed for the door, he stopped and reached into one of the deep pockets of his cargo beige pants and tossed a small box at Ryoma before bounding out of the room.

Ryoma who'd caught the box reflexively looked at it once Eiji disappeared around the corner of the door frame, and read the words _Trojan: Comfort, Protection, and Pleasure for both him and her. 20 condom packets. _Ryoma had to re-read the package twice before it registered what he was holding, before he threw it away from him in embarrassment. Momo caught the package as it headed towards his face, read it and then commented. "Man he got you the good stuff too; hey you mind if I borrow some, I have a _hot_ date coming this weekend." Ryoma looked at his roommate, grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom without answering. Momo shrugged his shoulders, before opening the box and taking some out and placing them in his desk for later, then decided he needed to take a nap before he did some studying of his own.

……………………………………..

Well that's it for now. Cheers Fan fiction readers. Thanks for reading.

BlackDove of Blessings

………………………………………..


End file.
